


Пым-пым-пым

by Bukan, Naru, Yozhik



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: Странный старичок и странная старушка едут в маршрутке. И присматриваются к пассажирам. Не просто так.Также в нашей истории - горячая мулатка, духовидица с Камчатки и англичанин-призрак.





	

**Author's Note:**

> благодарность за вдохновение со стороны меня-Букана уходят к группам "Адвайта" ("Курим сидим"), "Тол Мириам" ("Баллада о русалке") и "Буготак" ("Охота на рыбу из лука").

Любовь Отраднева, Мария Рыжикова, Светлана Маркова

ПЫМ-ПЫМ-ПЫМ

 

_Едем мы однажды всей семьей в маршрутке. Перед нами сидит дед, описываю его подробно, сейчас поймете, почему: высокий, худой, похож на цаплю, волосы гладко зачесаны, не торчат. И слушает музыку на телефоне. И тут ему звонят, он, видимо, не туда нажимает и врубает громкую связь. И все слышат голос его бабки: «Ежичка! Купи хлеба на обратном пути!» Как там вся маршрутка не грохнула – не представляю. И подчеркиваю – на ежика он был ну совсем непохож!_

**_Рассказ о реальном случае_ **

#### Часть первая. Мы с других планет и из разных историй

– Ежичка, смотри! – маленькая старушка зашептала на ухо старичку, как будто оба были еще детьми. – Смотри на этих девчонок на заднем сидении!

На театральный шепот обернулась половина маршрутки.

Старик недовольно вздохнул.

– Я же сто раз просил не называть меня так при людях! Это даже неприлично, в конце концов!

– Да ладно, не слышит никто! В молодости ты не был таким нудным!

– Вспомнила! Где теперь та молодость… Ладно, дома поговорим, – почти неслышным шепотом произнес старик. – И про девчонок тоже.

Девчонки были и впрямь колоритные. Одна – мулатка с кожей цвета молочного шоколада, с черными волосами-пружинками, огромными темными глазами и очень правильным личиком. Вторая, судя по чертам лица и разрезу глаз, была откуда-то с Камчатки. Невысокая, короткие черные волосы уложены пышно, явно недавно рассталась с косами. А взгляд… Такой, словно она видела то, чего никто не видит. Обе очень красивые и запоминающиеся. Темнокожая быстро-быстро тараторила подруге на ухо, та кивала и только иногда – и явно по делу – вставляла реплики.  Они обе явно не замечали того, что пожилая пара то и дело посматривала на них – до тех самых пор, пока девушки не вышли из маршрутки.

А пенсионеры дали волю фантазии, только-только покинув маршрутку, но еще не дойдя до дому.

– Как думаешь, у этих девчонок есть кто-нибудь? – полюбопытствовала старушка.

Ежичка задумался.

– У этой внучки шаманов, наверно, нет. Ну, чтобы всерьез и надолго. Есть вещи, которые ей гораздо интереснее. Такая и одна проживет.

– Зато у второй точно кто-то есть или был. С такой-то внешностью… Наверняка дитя олимпиады! С бешеным отцовским темпераментом… 

– Похоже на то, подруга. Такая могла не устоять перед первым же соблазном. Не факт, что потом ее все устроило, конечно… Ведь темперамент – это еще не все и рано или поздно эта мысль до всех доходит. Даже до меня.

– О да, я помню…

* * *

А вспомнить действительно было что.

Сейчас Инесса Леонидовна Звездарева-Загранина была маленькой, чуть пухленькой старушкой с яркими, по-молодому голубыми глазами и почти совсем не заметной сединой. Потому что волосы-то совсем светлые…

Много лет назад – такой же чуть-чуть полноватой и маленькой, неприметной, очень тихой, очень домашней «книжной» девочкой. Хотела общаться только с мамой… А маму это беспокоило. Вернее, даже не это. Разве ж дело, если единственное увлечение дочери – переписывать любимые книжные истории на свой лад? Денег так не заработать, и уж тем более – не выйти замуж. Кому это только нужно… Разве что детям. Да тем взрослым, которые не разучились мечтать и до сих пор не мирятся с несправедливостями. Только где таких возьмешь? Не в компаньонки же идти! Да и своих детей так не нажить, и родители поняли – пора принимать меры. Вывозить дочку на курорты, знакомить с сыновьями друзей, все такое…

И это делали, но без особого успеха. Знакомства завязывались, с кем-то дочь даже дружила, вот только никакой романтики и на горизонте не было.  
И так ей катило к тридцати, и она работала тихо и старательно, в лаборатории контроля качества на пищевом предприятии, и за ее спиной сочувственно вздыхали – мол, да что с ней не так? Впрочем, она не поддавалась на примитивные домогательства, а те мужчины, которые способны пойти дальше и проявить терпение, похоже, перевелись.

Но однажды к ним в контору не пришел новый молодой специалист. Действительно очень молодой, хоть и бороду уже успел отрастить. С этой бородой он здорово походил на монаха, даже имя было соответствующее – Никодим. Вот только монашеской скромности у него и на дух не было. Все время подколки, шутки «с намеками», взгляды… Тетки в отделе, коих было большинство, на правах вроде как старших сестер и собственно тетушек, добродушно его окорачивали. Одна только Инесса краснела, как семиклассница. И не потому что возмущалась. То-то и есть, что он в ней что-то задевал. Она не могла припомнить, реагировала ли она так раньше хоть на кого-то. Когда он подпевал радио – ей казалось, что все слова песен он пропускает через себя. И поет от себя. Когда она слышала эти песни потом – ей казалось, что это он поет ей. А случайное его прикосновение к руке просто обжигало.

Все заметили, и хоть то хорошо, что вслух не обсуждали. Кто-то из тетушек, конечно, пытался шепнуть Инессе, чтоб была осторожнее. Но большинство считало – лучше так, чем старая дева.

Впрочем, наедине они не оставались – как это возможно на работе? До тех пор, пока Никодим однажды не вызвался проводить Инессу домой.  
А дома-то никого не было, и на улице темно…

Всю дорогу они в основном молчали – разговор почему-то не клеился. Но вот уже и подъезд. Они остановились, смотря друг на друга.

Никодим заглянул девушке в глаза. Она просто почувствовала, как тает сердце… И прежде, чем она успела опомниться – он ее уже целовал. Да так, что в самом деле ноги подкашивались. А сопротивляться не хотелось вовсе. Не было даже и мысли испугаться. Да и вообще никаких мыслей не было. Она даже не замечала, как Никодим отпирает дверь квартиры – ее же ключами. И как только он их взял из сумки, вскользь подумала она чуть позже – но все равно ничуть не испугалась. И дальше все было как во сне… Инесса едва осознавала то волшебство, что творили его руки.

Казалось, только что сидели рядом на кровати… и уже… уже… Себя и со стороны-то представить было стыдно. Хорошо, что пока было не до этого…

Все было как в тумане, а потом сладкий морок перешел в такой же сладкий сон, от которого Инесса проснулась уже глубокой ночью. Одна. И так и не осознала до конца, что случилось. По всему – и вовсе не было этого…

Наутро на работе все было как обычно – ни взаимных взглядов, ни слов. Вернее, не более чем обычно. Они и раньше-то почти не разговаривали.

Так все и продолжалось до самого возвращения родителей из отпуска. А потом как-то резко прекратилось. Причем Инесса ни слова не говорила Никодиму о том, что больше возможности не будет. Они вообще никогда не разговаривали.

И не было ничего – ни сплетен, ни последствий.

Инесса мало знала об интимной стороне жизни. Тогда в книгах об этом не писали. Она даже не осознавала до конца, что именно ее миновало. Ясно было одно – все произошло на самом деле. И продолжится ли теперь – когда она только-только научилась отвечать на его порывы со всем жаром?

Это было заметно даже по ее увлечению – теперь в придуманных ею историях стали появляться весьма жаркие сцены. Не записывала, конечно, все для себя… почти.

Но однажды Никодим обнаружил на ее столе оставленные наброски – дополнение к истории Монте-Кристо и Гайде. Где задолго до финала прекрасная гречанка предлагает графу всю себя, а тот как-то даже пугается и предлагает этот разговор хотя бы отложить. Это Никодима заинтересовало – и он так увлекся чтением, что не сразу услышал, как в комнату вошла вернувшаяся Инесса. И покраснела, как не краснела ни разу в минуты их близости.

– А ведь похоже, что все так и было, – тихо сказал он. – И так достоверно, будто ты сама там побывала!

– Ой. Правда, что ли? – и уставилась на него в ожидании.

Но он только смотрел. Казалось – откладывает все разговоры на проводы.

Никогда еще Никодим и Инесса столько не разговаривали. И явно предстояли еще разговоры – Никодим напросился знакомиться с родителями.

Дальше все очень быстро сладилось. Свадьба, и та самая комната с ночами грез стала их общим обиталищем.

И все же главную тайну своего теперь уже супруга Инесса узнала очень нескоро. Он ей сказал однажды:

– Знаешь, дорогая, когда ты исправляешь какую-нибудь историю – создается параллельный мир. Где Чапай не утонул, Ромео и Джульетта не погибли, Сента уплыла с Летучим Голландцем…

Инесса явно не поверила:

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я там был. И не только там. Я Ежевой Рыцарь. В одном мире, книга о котором еще не написана, есть межевые рыцари, а я вот ежевой. Потомок и воплощение Великого Ежа. Я стараюсь охранять хорошее. А ты, моя дорогая, тоже не абы кто. Ты – Вафельный Лекарь. Есть вафельные пекари, как тетя Рая, а ты та, кто делает вафли идеальными. Хрустящими и без дырочек. И кормит этим сладким великолепием романтиков и мечтателей.

И отчего-то даже на мгновение не хотелось думать, что он сумасшедший. Вместо этого Инесса обрадованно вскрикнула:

– Ой… Ежичка!

Вот так и прилипло прозвище. И с того дня он постепенно посвящал ее в свою охранную деятельность. И рассказал, что влиять можно не только на придуманные миры, но и на реальный.

За эти годы они сделали много. Правда, осторожно. На что-то глобальное их влияние не распространялось. И от них пошел целый род, впрочем, пока никто из потомков не был замечен в унаследовании способностей. Дети и внуки жили своей жизнью, пусть и рядом, а Инесса и решивший пока что стариться вместе с ней Никодим продолжали дело всей своей жизни. Причем супруга все больше входила во вкус, а вот супруг, напротив, стал со временем в этом деле куда осторожнее – и даже нуднее. И когда он возмущался какими-нибудь ее инициативами – она припоминала, как они начинали.

– А ты в постель ко всем подряд забирался или только к тем, у кого способности Вафельного Лекаря имелись?

– Каюсь, в молодости мне казалось, что статус Хранителя делает меня кем-то вроде греческого бога. Но ты – единственная, с кем я стал разговаривать, и еще – таких, как ты, в этом столетии больше не рождалось.

Это было не совсем приятно, но все же много значило.

И вот сейчас в Инессе проснулась былая инициативность. И все из-за той девочки-мулатки, увиденной в маршрутке. Девочка явно хотела найти парня с пониманием, а такие экземпляры в этом мире, увы уже практически не встречались.

– Ежичка, а помнишь ту странную девицу, которая говорила: мол, выйду замуж только за белого офицера? Понятно, что она имела в виду определенный набор моральных качеств, к тому же идеализированный…

– А последний известный нам белый офицер умер безумно давно, хотя и дожил до девяноста лет.

– Вот мы тогда и смеялись – зомби или привидение? Но этой девочке, кажется, реально нужен кто-то из другой эпохи. Духа ей вызвать, что ли?

– Идея хороша, дорогая! Главное, с личностью духа не просчитаться. Нужен такой, которому захочется снова быть живым, а не утащить к себе. А это непросто, ты ведь природу духов знаешь.

– Но, боюсь, другого выбора у девочки нет. Если только в подругу влюбиться, да и то, мне кажется, долго именно в романтическом смысле не проживут. Слишком уж они разные, и к тому же обе не то чтобы любительницы общих девичьих страстей… Лучше им даже не пробовать.

– Ну что ж, тогда подберем духа! Да такого – лучше некуда!

 

#### Часть вторая. Охота на рыбу из лука

Многие звали ее просто Веркой. Потому что знали перевод ее имени с суахили. Но по паспорту она была Имани Ансельмовна Лилюк. А подругу свою, Сирим Няа, называла Сирой. Ту как раз мало кто звал именно так.

Они были и вправду очень разными. Но познакомились, однако, в библиотеке, еще в студенческие годы, перебирая редкие книги по этнографии… Такие редкие, что нигде в Сети не найдешь, такие красивые, что страшно в руки взять. И девчонки посмотрели друг на друга тоже как на феномены.

– Ты как с картинки в этой книжке, – вырвалось у Имани. – Вот иду я такая – пым-пым-пым, а тут явление!

– Ты точно не так передвигаешься, – засмеялась Сира. – Ты очень легкая. Это уж скорее я «пым-пым-пым»!

Так началась их дружба. С ночевками друг у друга, с попытками разобраться в древних знаниях своих народов. Ощупью, конечно, и без серьезной практики. Но это было то, чем ни с кем не поделишься. Парни приходили и уходили, а это оставалось.

В жизни Сирим никто подолгу не задерживался – она считала, что для детей еще не созрела, а остальное ей было просто скучно. Обычно ее бросали сами, а она и не горевала. Мол, сама знаю, что невыносима и что на свете масса более интересных вещей.

В жизни Имани с завидной регулярностью возникал парень с Востока, по имени Анвар, который, может, и ревновал бы ее бешено, и хотел бы заполучить навсегда в свою собственность, но просто не успевал. Его жизнь состояла из сплошных разъездов. Он проводил с Имани волшебную ночь, за которую ни разу не сказал ей и двух слов, и исчезал снова… До поры до времени обоих это устраивало. Но недаром Имани жаловалась подруге:

– Это уже совсем утомительно. Я бы его послала, пожалуй. Но плохо, что без секса мне не прожить. Для общения у меня, хвала всем богам, есть ты, а вот для тела… Но, конечно, я мужчину мечты не так представляла. Этот подошел на улице, я пошла попробовать – клятая африканская кровь! – и до сих пор вот встречаемся. А какого мне бы было надо – таких уже не делают.

– Каких надо – вообще, по-моему, не делают.

– Ну или мы хотим слишком многого. Я все мечтаю о героях из прошлого… Смешно, но нравятся те, кого играют английские актеры, а ведь страна моих предков когда-то была британской колонией…

– У них хоть на морду какое-никакое разнообразие.

– И это тоже, и фактура, стиль! Мой, конечно, тоже красивый, но совсем в другом роде. А главное – хочется совсем иного стиля отношений!

* * *

Домечталась. Просто однажды напросилась вечером к Сире, зашептала взволнованно:

– Ты правда-правда веришь в духов?

– Если задуматься – то скорее да. А что случилось?

– Я сегодня по дороге с работы… кого-то заметила. И сейчас вижу. Он плывет за мной, даже разговаривать пытался. Никого не видишь?

– Не уверена, но, может, я просто хуже вижу.

– А может, все у меня в голове.

Подруги сидели на диване, и Имани уже била дрожь от страха и перевозбуждения. Сирим обняла ее одной рукой, а сама прислушивалась. Есть тут кто посторонний или…

Имани меж тем продолжала:

– Я ему не ответила – слишком испугалась. Но разглядеть успела – хоть и из-под ресниц. В лицо я его не знаю, значит, ни в одном фильме не видела и не исторический деятель первого эшелона… Но интересно – кто-то определенный или воплощение мечтаний?

– Вот уж не знаю. И если он правда существует – даже не подскажу, как с ним обойтись…

– Красивый – ноги подгибаются. Но это же ничего не значит…

– Особенно если речь идет о духах.

– Так, наверно, даже опаснее. Хочу и боюсь, что дотронется… Холодом…

– Понимаю.

– Сира, – Имани прижалась потеснее, – я боюсь… И не хочу, чтоб это закончилось!

– Не бойся, что-нибудь придумаем…

Имани уткнулась подруге в шею, обнимала и незаметно для себя тихонько гладила. Само собой получалось. Ведь это же Сира, ее Сирим, недосягаемая по уму и близкая по духу, теплая и родная…

И еще очень долго обеим казалось, что все обычно и хорошо. Имани слегка опомнилась, только когда поняла, что уже почти целует подругу в губы. Хотя – был бы кто против, до этого бы и не дошло.

– Сира?..

– Да?

– Это что ж мы делаем? Если я все время хочу… это еще не повод…

– Мы всегда можем передумать.

* * *

Только не успели они ничего решить. Непонятный пришелец из невидимого мира проявился, возник прямо перед ними. Парил, не касаясь ногами пола, глядел светлыми глазами благородного захватчика. Была на нем старинная потрепанная морская форма, и еще бросалась в глаза седая прядь в темных волосах. Очень красивый, меланхоличный, наверняка опасный.

– Ты ко мне пришел? – наконец спросила Имани. Она по-прежнему дрожала от страха и возбуждения.

– Наверно, можно сказать и так. Мармадьюк Мерриуэзер, эсквайр. К вашим услугам.

– Ого!

Сира высказалась посдержаннее:

– И даже вот как. Только вообще-то это моя квартира. И я не припоминаю, чтобы давала разрешение входить и пугать мою подругу, – самой было больше любопытно, чем страшно, но все техники изгнания уже в уме перебирала.

– Прошу меня простить, я ненарочно, – дух слегка поклонился.

Имани, не сводя с него восхищенного взгляда, поставила вопрос ребром:

– Удовлетворишь – оставайся.

Дух заморгал. Сира тоже изумилась:

– Не говоря о том, что ты в гостях, я скажу при этом джентльмене: подобные развлечения могут быть небезопасны.

– Нам уйти? Обоим?

– Нет уж, лучше в моем присутствии… – тут Сира осознала, что именно ляпнула, и смутилась. – Так, хватит, сначала нормально познакомимся. Джентльмена уже знаем, я Сирим Няа.

– Я Имани Лилюк.

– Рад знакомству, пусть и такому странному.

– Мои мечты нарушили твой покой? – расстроилась Имани.

– Не было у меня особого покоя. Искал его с момента смерти. Но, видно, не заслужил.

– И что натворил-то? – осведомилась Сира. – Присесть-то на стул можешь или так и будешь парить?

– Попробую. Я разуверился во всем, ушел в пираты, пролил много невинной крови. Морской дьявол хотел забрать меня к себе. Я не захотел от него подачек и просил Божьего суда.

– Ой, я знаю эту балладу! – чуть не подскочила Имани. – _«У Бога всю жизнь я просил слишком мало – хоть кару Его напоследок приму!»_ Но она же даже не народная!

– Да, – кивнула Сира, – это Тол Мириам. Описанные миры?

– Об этом, дамы, ничего сказать не могу. Знаю, что мои молитвы не были услышаны, и я стал скитальцем.

– Может, как раз это и была кара? А условия? – Имани подалась к нему. – И какая сила тогда притянула тебя ко мне? И неужели же, если я отдам тебе свою любовь – ты просто найдешь покой, как Летучий Голландец?

– Мне никто не говорил ни этого, ни чего-то иного. Но, придя сюда, я чувствую, что становлюсь все более живым…

– Так, может быть, закрепим?

Мармадьюк отвел глаза. Скользнул взглядом по Сире – почти украдкой.

– Если бы я мог… Если бы леди Сирим оказала мне честь…

– Я?! Ты ничего не перепутал?

– Вы обладаете особой силой. И я был бы несказанно счастлив… если бы вы вдвоем чуть продлили ваши нечаянные забавы и я бы смог… увидеть леди Сирим обнаженной… просто увидеть… взглянуть…

– А я тебе что же, совсем не нравлюсь? – расстроилась Имани.

– Нравишься, и очень, – но вот «леди» и «вы» она для него не была. – Только я хотел бы сделать тебя счастливой на совесть. А для этого…

– Можешь не повторять, – вздохнула Сира.

Имани глядела на нее умоляюще. И восхищенно. Словно бы выходило, что и подруга, и дух без нее, Сирим, ну никак не обойдутся…

Сира снова вздохнула. И откинулась на подушку, отдаваясь взглядам – и рукам. В глазах ее был холодноватый исследовательский интерес и, как всегда, добрые чувства к подруге.

…Имани пыталась раздевать подругу медленно и красиво. Но пальцы дрожали, путались в застежках, и самой явно тоже хотелось любоваться открывавшимся зрелищем, а это-то больше всего и пугало, потому Имани спешила. И только иногда взглядывала в лицо духа. Ловила горящий взгляд – и потом только замечала, что он, Мармадьюк, становится все материальнее.

Под конец от последних покровов Имани освобождала Сиру уже зажмурившись. Услышала стон духа – и кинулась к нему, обхватила руками и ногами, втянула в жаркий поцелуй.

Благородный Мерриуэзер вернул красавице долг с лихвой. Сам раздевал ее – ровно настолько медленно, чтобы не дать перегореть и в то же время окончательно свести с ума. Все равно, чтобы первый раз улететь, Имани хватило буквально одного касания к сокровенным местам… Но, конечно, это было только начало. Скоро они слились воедино к обоюдному удовольствию, а Сира лежала рядом, будто статуя богини, на алтаре которой все и происходило. И лишь украдкой щупала ткань мундира, сброшенного Мармадьюком…

А потом Имани лежала между теми двоими, кто был ей дорог, и никому не хотелось одеваться, и они болтали о мире загробном, и об этом, новом для почти воплотившегося духа, и пришли к выводу: до конца ему лучше не воплощаться, а то понадобятся документы и какое-то встраивание в нынешнюю жизнь. Уж лучше Имани сдаст свою квартиру и они заживут тут все втроем. От Анвара отделаться, даже если бы он нашел ее новый адрес, не должно было стать такой уж проблемой. Намекнуть, что, мол, ее маме нужен зять – и парень больше не появится на ее горизонте. Явно же не хочет жениться завтра, да и выбирать будет у себя на родине, жаль, что среди невинных дочек друзей семьи. Ну да на это Имани уже никак не повлияет.

* * *

Сира в эту ночь спала на кухне на диванчике. И ее вполне все устраивало. Конечно, она подозревала, что эти двое уверены – задолжали ей по оргазму. Но для нее новый опыт был важнее. Обнаженная исследователь, этнограф и духовидец сегодня узнала столько, что никому и не снилось. Сиру будто бы осыпало звездной пылью чужой счастливой близости. Зачем большее-то? Имани к ней романтических чувств не питает, а из одного любопытства черту переходить не станет. Ей просто страшно. Самой Сире это тоже ни к чему. Что же касается этого эсквайра, то ему тоже кодекс чести не позволит молить о полной близости. К тому же он должен понимать, что, добившись этого, полностью перейдет в мир живых. А это пока что лишнее.

 

#### Вместо эпилога

Говорят, настоящий мужчина обязан просыпаться с мыслью: «А-а-а!!! Моей жене нечего надеть!» Так вот, тем, кто о таких мужчинах мечтает, вряд ли когда они достанутся. А достаются девочкам, которые готовы по двадцать лет ходить в одном платье. Впрочем, «готовы» – не значит «обязаны». И даже если так нравится и кажется поводом для гордости – все-таки приятно, когда у твоего мужа есть вкус и он дарит тебе наряды. Даже не потому что должен, а потому что это же естественно.

Так рассуждала Инесса на втором году своего второго – нет, повторного! – замужества. Они с Никодимом жили теперь в совсем другом мире.

Подсмотрев одним глазом, как странно, хоть и счастливо, закончилась история девушки, для которой они вызвали духа, и ее подруги, Вафельный Лекарь и Ежевой Рыцарь решили, что этого хватит. Достаточно неординарное последнее дело. К тому же подвернулись те, кому можно было передать полномочия. Ну и что, что новый Рыцарь даже не знал о чудесном рядом, а у нового Лекаря в приоритете была политика и попытки донести до людей, хотя бы близких, собственные идеи. Для Никодима и Инессы, пожалуй, главным было снова вернуться в молодость. Переиграть ее, начать не со страсти, а с общих интересов и глубокого понимания друг друга.

Мир этот был стабильным и не бедным, о войнах давно забыли и упоенно творили во всех сферах деятельности. Эти двое снова оказались в пищевой промышленности. Только теперь Инесса всего лишь вбивала циферки в базу данных, а Никодим стал технологом. Слыл слишком серьезным, даже нелюдимым, не то что в прошлом своем воплощении. Зато какие идеи выдавал! И кто бы догадался, что у него за источник вдохновения!

Он часами болтал с Инессой, а потом рождались конфеты – «Веселые ежики» или, например, «Еженята». Первые в Республике Труда облепленные разными стружками. И с начинками тоже самыми разнообразными. Первый большой бренд.

А параллельно парочка выдумывала персонажей.

– Жалко, я не рисую, – часто думала вслух Инесса, – поэтому наши персонажи остаются только у нас в головах. Не из конфет же их делать, хоть ты, милый, и преуспел в мелкой пластике…

– Но не из пластилина же лепить.

– А если бы была пластмасса какая… Фактуру я вижу как у сахарных розочек, только несъедобную…

– И все-таки попрочнее…

Вскоре они ведь и это реализуют. Что им стоит!

_Июль-ноябрь 2016_


End file.
